Library of Alexandria
The Library of Alexandria is an ancient library found near the town of Alexandria, in Egypt, on Earth. Overview The Library of Alexandria is a very ancient library that was believed to have been destroyed by a fire centuries ago. However, it was actually hidden and few people, including Eldora who was once the guardian of the Library of Alexandria, knew where it really was. This was later called "Lost Library of Alexandria" after the said incident. The Library is an underground building and was built in ancient Egyptian architecture and it is decorated with ancient Egyptian art. A secret passage hidden among hills of the desert leads to the Library and the gate of the library can only be opened by pressing a specific stone on the passage's wall. The main hall of the Library is filled with palm trees and lush gardens and surrounded by colonnades that lead to the part of the Library which is where the bookshelves where the books are kept are found. This was also the place, where the Legendarium was kept. Series Season 6 The Winx go to Egypt to search for the Library of Alexandria to find Eldora's Diary so that they will be able to find a way of sealing the Legendarium forever. There, Mummies summoned from the Legendarium by Selina, attack them, but they are defeated with the help of the Pixies. When the Winx start searching for the diary, Selina summons the Sphinx and the Winx have to stop searching to fight it. Later, Acheron teleports Selina to the Library of Alexandria so that she can stop the Winx from finding Eldora's Diary. She meets Bloom, who recognizes her as her old friend. However, Selina uses her magic to make the Library of Alexandria crumble and returns to Cloud Tower while Bloom finds the diary and flies away. Trivia *The Library of Alexandria was found in Alexandria, in Egypt. It was one of the most important libraries of the ancient world and was the main center of scholarship of Egypt during the rule of the Ptolemaic dynasty from its construction by the king Ptolemy I or Ptolemy II in the 3rd century BCE till the Roman conquest of Egypt in 30 BCE. It was a symbol of the wealth and power of Egypt and contained copies of all known books of the then known world and the knowledge contained in the library had incalculable value. The Library of Alexandria was later destroyed in the late Roman Empire or in the Byzantine era. **The Bibliotheca Alexandrina (English: Library of Alexandria; Arabic: مكتبة الإسكندرية‎ Maktabat al-Iskandarīyah) is a modern library that was built in Alexandria to commemorate the ancient Library of Alexandria and an attempt to rekindle something of the brilliance that this earlier center of study and erudition represented. *The contents of the Library of Alexandria were scrolls, not books, since the modern type of books had not been invented or were not very popular. *According to Daphne the Library was hidden and most people then believed that it had been destroyed. This might mean that the Library was once located on the surface and was later hidden underground. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Egypt